


Kukui's Love with Rocky Shines

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Professor Kukui has a relationship with Rockruff as he cares and loves him.





	Kukui's Love with Rocky Shines

Professor Kukui is a young man, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. Kukui also wears glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and teal shoes with white outline. He's 29 years old. 

Rockruff is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It is primarily light brown with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It has large blue eyes, button ears, a short muzzle with a triangular pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on each cheek. Around its neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles. The dark brown markings on its paws extend to a thin point on each wrist and ankle. It has a grayish-white tail that curls tightly over its back and is covered in fluffy fur.

Professor Kukui was born and raised in the Alola Region which has a warm climate majority of the year as it sometimes does rain. He's been a teacher at the Pokémon school for quite a few years. He lives by himself with Rockruff and has a tank with two Luvdiscs and a Corsola. He's a Pokémon Professor and researcher and has a lab in the basement of his house. 

Kukui is sitting back on his couch watching TV with Rockruff sitting down next to him in a comfortable position. He looks down fondly at Rockruff who's falling asleep curled up on himself. He remembers when he first met Rockruff. It happened one day when Rockruff stumbled upon his house. Rockruff was hungry and confused from Teeter Dance during one of its battles with other Pokémon. He gave Rockruff food and help the little wolf puppy heal from his injuries. Since then Rockruff began living with him, and they've been good friends since. 

Rockruff is very playful and affectionate. He likes to show his affection by hitting the rocks onto him. At first it was painful, but he was able to endure the scratchy pain as Rockruff likes to hit his rocks against his neck. He even has a fishing rod with a Rockruff lure. Kukui sometimes goes to visit other researchers in the Alola region and he leaves Rockruff in charge of the house while he's away. 

Kukui picks up Rockruff putting the little puppy Pokémon on his puppy bed as he goes to his room making sure the leave his door askew. Rockruff likes to sometime sleep with him in his bed. He removes his shoes letting his bare feet breathe then starts to strip off the rest of his clothes leaving them on a pile by his bed. He has a camera set up and a light and he lays on the green square soft tiled floor of his room completely naked. He only has on his glasses and his hat on his head. He quickly turns on the camera and his laptop which are connected so he can talk to his other friends as he's a gay Cam homemade star. He gets back into position and has his right hand holding his erect cock and leaning against his left arm smiling at the camera.

He start doing cam shows during his off hours and when the Pokémon School was out for the school year. He'd get naked to film himself jerking off, stuffing a dildo into his ass or fingering his hole while taking about fucking another man or even his furry little buddy, Rockruff. He and Rockruff eventually began having sex with each other. It all started when he was filming one of his cam shows in his room and his door was wide open. As he was jerking off and talking dirty to the camera, Rockruff came inside and jumped on his him and began licking his chest which had cum still on it from his last load. Kukui started moaning and he ran his hand down Rockruff's face scratching his chin making his puppy friend more happy. Kukui's cock got hard again and he slowly slipped it into the puppy's butt hole. Rockruff squirmed a bit, but wasn't complaining. He began to slowly rock his cock in and out of Rockruff's hole making the puppy cry out. Kukui pulled his cock out and comforted him and apologized. But what surprised him was that Rockruff was mad or upset, but happy and he moaned out loud as the puppy started licking his hard cock and balls. Rockruff's tongue on his cock felt good as it had a warm and wet feeling to it. Rockruff's tail made him ass tickle and he laughed. After that Kukui lifted up his legs and Rockruff began licking his ass; Kukui felt his puppy's tongue explore his ass and he felt Rockruff's soft fur against his tan light brown ass. After he short another load causing Rockruff to hit his rocks on Kukui's ass. Kukui stood up and he saw Rockruff bark with a sad look on his cute face. He grabbed Rockruff and sat back down.  
"It's okay Rockruff. I'm fine I was just caught off guard."  
"Did you enjoy what I did to you?"  
Rockruff barks happily.  
"Well that's great because I really enjoyed what you did to me."  
Rockruff barks again.  
"Will you like to join me next time?"  
Rockruff barks his approval to Kukui's question and licks his chest.  
"Rockruff, I love you." Rockruff barks again and cuddles against Kukui's chest. Kukui notices Rockruff's stiff cock. Kukui gets curious sliding his left hand to stroke it as his right hand is supporting the puppy. He strokes the puppy Pokémon cock and after a few minutes a stream of cum lands on his thighs. He scoops some up and tastes it. It's a warm, sweet and meaty taste to Rockruff's cum. He eats it all up as warm cum slides down his throat.  
"That was so good. Maybe I should do another cam show with Rockruff again."

Kukui finally remembers he had his laptop and camera still on and it was still recording. He excepted backlash for the taboo video, but got a surprising amount of messages from his close, but distant friends who live in the other Regions. He tells him that he'll see them next week and turns off his camera then upload the video to his website. Kukui gathers Rockruff in his arms and lays down on his bed still naked and sweaty and him drooling with Rockruff soft little snores lulling him to sleep. 

The next weekend after finishing his work in his lab, Kukui gets ready for his cam show with Rockruff sitting atop his bed. He turns on both his laptop and camera. He thinks about all the messages from his other friends in the other regions which were equally turned on by what he and Rockruff did. Kukui's friends are all gay too with interesting romances. Professor Sycamore who's researching in Mega Evolution and his husband, Meyer a engineer. Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader and his son, Brendan who's a Pokémon League Champion.

*

Professor Sycamore is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Sycamore wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. Sycamore also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research.

Meyer, being an engineer, resembles a mechanic wearing a cap, dark gray long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, light gray overalls and brown shoes. He has brown eyes, brown hair and a beard.  
He also has an alter ego named Blaziken Mask protecting his children and the citizens of Lumiose City. 

They both live in Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. Sycamore and Meyer met several times before hand as Meyer would usually fix one of the Professor's machines. Meyer has two kids, a son named Clemont and a daughter named Bonnie. Sycamore has a good relationship with Meyer's children. 

Augustine Sycamore has a Garchomp. Meyer has a Blaziken. Sycamore is 27 years old and Meyer is 29 years old. 

They began dating as Meyer began helping Professor Sycamore with his research with Mega Blaziken, then a year later got married. He and Meyer would have sex sometimes in his office. He'd be waiting for Meyer in his office only wearing his blue shirt unbuttoned and lab coat with his boner sticking upwards leaking pre-cum. His pants, underwear, shoes and socks would be scattered on the floor. 

Meyer would come in with a exhausted smile across his face. He softly walk into his husband's office and lights up with a blush at seeing his half naked husband sitting atop his desk with a grin on his face. Meyer approached him and once in Augustine's arms they’ll be kissing passionately. He would help his husband take off his lab coat and shirt and laid him across his desk. He strip off his clothes quickly showing off his hairy and muscular chest and his rock hard cock. Then he slide his cock into his husband's ass fucking him.

After Meyer's turn was over. Augustine had Meyer climb on top of him. He positioned his hard and leaking cock with his husband's ass. Meyer's ass slide down lining up with his cock. He stares rocking his hips upward as his cock slams into Meyer's ass going fast till he orgasms feeling his own cum slide down his cock and being in his husband's ass. Augustine moans as Meyer sucks his cum soaked cock then switch positions with Meyer laid out on the desk. They get into the 69 position with him sucking his husband's ass eating his own cum, with Meyer sucking on his cock again while fingering his ass. 

They lay in each other's arms on the carpet in Professor Sycamore's office. Augustine and Meyer smile at each other warmly as they cuddle tighter with Augustine snuggled in Meyer’s warm grizzly bear hug.

Once when Meyer was wearing black leather harness and a black jockstrap and he was laying in bed with a sexy grin on his lips as Sycamore came home. Sycamore quickly stripped off his clothes and then sat on his husband's lap as they kiss passionately. Meyer lifted his husband in his arms as he carried Sycamore to their bedroom. Inside their bedroom, Sycamore locked the door as Meyer laid out on the bed gesturing with his hand, telling his husband to come to bed. Sycamore and Meyer had hours of sex: oral, anal, 69 position and kinky as they filmed it. After their many hours of hot, sweaty and sticky sex; Meyer and Sycamore send their homemade sex tape to Sycamore's good friend, Professor Kukui in the Alola Region. 

*

Norman is a tall, lean, middle-aged man with short black hair that looks blue gray in the sunlight, with a single fringe at the center with three edges and dark eyes. Norman wears a dark red, long jacket with a black collar, white shirt underneath, blue-grey trousers, blue-gray socks and black boots.

His son, Brendan is a slightly tall for his age, thin boy with very dark brown hair which is covered by a white beanie and pale skin. His eyes are blue. He wears a black headband with a red Poké Ball pattern. He sports a long-sleeved red and black sweater, white socks and baggy black trousers and a gray wristband on his left wrist. His sneakers are also red and green. 

Norman has three Pokémon; Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking which are all in the same evolution line. His son, Brendan has s Sceptile, Garchomp, Aggron, Shiftry, Swampert, Rhyperior and a Latios. Norman is 32 years old while his son, Brendan is 18 years old. 

He and his dad have always be close since he was little. He used to help his dad with taking care of his Pokémon. When his dad became the Gym Leader in Petalburg City he was so happy for him. They embraced each other in a tight hug and that's when his dad kissed him for the first time on the lips. Brendan was surprised and he smiled up into his dad's smile and into Norman's blue beautiful eyes. He kissed his dad back and he wrapped his legs around his dad's back and he blushes as his dad's hands were squeezing his ass. He let his dad carry him up to his bedroom. He laid in his bed with his dad on top of him as Brendan started to passionately kiss his beloved dad while stripping off each other clothes. Both naked, Brendan laid back as his dad's lips wrapped around his stiff cock giving him a blowjob. He was moaning and crying out his dad's name causing him to hit his orgasm. His cum goes down his dad's throat. His dad smiled up at him, licking the cum on his lips with his tongue swallowing it all. 

Brendan was cuddled by his dad afterwards as they were laying on his bed, sweaty and out of breathe. His dad was murmuring soft words as he clutched onto his dad tighter. He told his dad that he loves him so much and Norman said to same to him. His dad gave him a soft kiss to his forehead as they fell asleep. 

Their relationship grew over the years and they've been a couple since Brendan was 16 years old. His son, Brendan is currently 18 years old and has put his Pokémon adventures on hold to spend time with him. Norman told him that he didn't need to stop his adventures for him. His son reassured him that he needed a break from traveling the world anyway. Norman and Brendan go fishing by the beach in Petalburg City. Their favorite spot at the beach has a wall of rocks as high as Norman so it's perfect for some alone time without being caught. 

Brendan is wearing his usual black headband with red Poké Ball pattern on it, white beanie, red and black sweater, gray shirt underneath, gray and navy blue shorts pants, white socks, red boxer briefs and his white, black and green sneakers. His dad, Norman is wearing a white and red hat on his head, white shirt, red vest, gray shorts pants, blue-gray socks, navy blue briefs and gray boots. 

They are fishing but their fishing comes to a halt as his dad is super horny and he unzips his short pants taking out his hard cock from his underwear. His dad comes up behind him embracing him. His dad's cock is sticking in between his shorts legs and rubbing against him. He's blushes as his dad's cock rub in between his legs shorts. Brendan's balls feel his dad's cock head slide up and down faster. His dad cries out as he orgasms spilling cum onto his shorts and on the sandy beach in front of them. Norman gets on his knees in front of his son licking up the cum on Brendan's shorts, then unzips his son's pants as he sucks on his son's flaccid cock. Brendan's moans into his hand as his dad gives him a blowjob while at the beach on a sunny day. 

Norman sits back on the beach towel and removes his boots and socks, then unbuttons his short pants pushing them and his briefs down his hairy legs. He puts his shorts pants, underwear, boots with his socks in his bag. He lays back on the towel and lifts up his legs exposing his son and grins at his son, asking Brendan to fuck him. Brendan complies to his dad's request as he removes all of his clothes putting them in his duffel bag. He's in front of his dad's ass and he slowly slides his cock into his dad's ass. He holds onto his dad's legs as he slams into his dad. He bends down a bit so he can suck on his dad's rock hard cock as his dad, Norman is moaning heavily. Brendan removes his cock from his dad's ass, then lays atop his dad. His dad's cum landed on his own shirt and red vest. He and his dad lay there in each other's arms as the waves knock against the wall of rocks.

Norman and Brendan became aware of Professor Kukui's cam shows one day and they would be in his room together watching Kukui's homemade videos as they jerked each other off, and they would eventually have sex with the video still playing in the background. 

*

In its Midnight Form, Lycanroc is a slouched bipedal wolf, with dark red fur and a thick mane that runs from its back to the top of its head. It has a short, stubby tail, folded ears and eyes that glow bright red with no visible iris or sclera. A fringe of black fur hangs over its face, and two pointed rocks emerge from either side of its waist.

In its Dusk Form, Lycanroc resembles the Midday form. It has orange fur, green eyes, and a mane that runs from its back to its head, which resembles the Midnight Form's mane. Whenever it attacks, its eyes can turn red to make it look like the Midnight Form.

After setting up his camera and laptop, Kukui strips out of his clothes leaving them on his bed. He gets on all fours on his soft tiled bedroom floor and he calls over Rockruff to him. He started calling Rockruff by a nickname Rocky affectionately. His cock is rock hard as he's ready for Rockruff to fuck him. Rockruff climbed on his backside as a spark of pleasure goes down his spine as Rockruff's cock slides into his ass. He moans and says to Rockruff, "Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready! Woo!" 

Kukui moans and groans as his little Rocky fucks him. The feeling the wetness of Rockruff's coco sliding in and out of his ass makes Kukui hit his orgasm causing a stream of juicy cum to land on the floor. Rockruff cums in his ass as he squirms and moans with Rockruff's hot wet cum inside of him. He grabs Rockruff in his arms as he scratches the puppy's chin. Rockruff barks and affectionately rubs his rock against his neck. Kukui relaxes as Rocky starts to lick his cum soaked flaccid cock, getting him hard again. He reaches under Rocky and he strokes his puppy's cock. Kukui grabs the little puppy bringing him to his face and tentatively licks the head of Rocky's cock causing Rockruff to growl and bark happily. The taste of Rocky's cock is meaty and a mix of sweet and tangy. He licks up and down Rocky's cock with his tongue. Kukui reaches down as he jerks off as he has Rocky's cock in his mouth. He orgasms again as his cock shoots out a load of cum across his olive tan chest. He also tastes Rocky's cum as it goes down his throat. He lays on the floor with Rockruff on his chest who's falling asleep. He pets Rocky and he stops the camera and his laptop. He quickly checked the messages and he got a bunch of hate comments calling him a sicko for having sexual intercourse with a Pokémon, while other commenters which include his friends really enjoyed the cam show. 

His friends; Norman, Brendan, Augustine and Meyer enjoyed the show that Kukui performed with Rockruff. They suggest to him that he should give a blowjob and fuck a Lycanroc Midnight Form. Kukui agrees as he sends his friends a private message to look forward to his next cam show in a months time. 

Kukui sleeps with Rockruff atop his chest curled up in a ball. The next morning, Kukui takes a relaxing bubble bath with Rockruff as he cleans himself and his little puppy. After getting dressed, Kukui trains Rockruff as they spend the week together doing various nonsexual activities. During the coming weeks, Rockruff has been fighting at Clawmark Hill with the lead Lycanroc there. The Lycanroc leader is a Midnight Form. Little Rocky would come home beaten up and has been acting very aggressively to him. Eventually after seeing Rockruff defeat another Pokémon at Clawmark Hill; Rockruff evolves into a Lycanroc but in a new form, Lycanroc Dusk Form. Rocky now has orange and white fur, a white and gray mane from its back to its head, green eyes, gray claws on his paws.

He hugs Rocky and he watches as Rocky challenges the lead Lycanroc Midnight Form to a battle. Rocky ends up winning the fight, thus gaining the respect of the lead Lycanroc. He and Rocky head home. That night, as Kukui hears a knock on the front door and opens it to reveal the lead Lycanroc with its white and red fur, black claws on its paws, and angry red eyes. Kukui is wearing a towel around his waist covering up his cock and balls and his hair is wet and down to his shoulder. Rocky stands beside him as Kukui watches as Rocky and the lead Lycanroc Midnight Form are speaking to one another. 

The lead Lycanroc enters his home joining him and Rocky for dinner. After putting on his white lab coat, glasses, hat, green briefs and his short pants on. Kukui makes food for himself, Rocky and Lycanroc Midnight Form. After eating dinner, Kukui escorts the lead Lycanroc outside for it can go home. However, the lead Lycanroc Midnight Form jumps on top of him and starts to rip off his clothes leaving them in shredded pieces of cloth. Kukui threw off his hat and glasses onto the sofa. Lycanroc Midnight Form starts to lick his body and licks up and down his hard cock which is throbbing and leaking pre-cum. His hands are pinned down by Lycanroc's paws as Kukui moans and groans with pleasure and a ounce of fear as Lycanroc Midnight Form has a dark look in its hungry eyes. Kukui squirms and cries out in pleasure as Lycanroc Midnight Form licks up and down his cock then sucks on his cock. He jumps upwards as his shots a load of cum into the lead Lycanroc's mouth. Kukui's legs are lifted and held by Lycanroc's paws exposing his asshole as Lycanroc Midnight Form tongue licks his ass hole and ass cheeks causing him to shoot another load of his juicy cum. He screams out when Lycanroc slides his big red cock into his ass as Kukui is fucked by the big wolf dog hard and relentlessly. Lycanroc's claws dig into his arms causing them to scratched up and him bleeding a little. Rocky growls at Lycanroc angrily and he goes to lick Kukui's wounds.  
"It's okay, Rocky. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry little buddy."  
Kukui pats Rocky on his head and scratches Rocky's chin affectionately. 

Lycanroc Midnight Form grabs Kukui's head with its right paw as Kukui sucks on Lycanroc's cock causing the big dog to howl with pleasure. After that Kukui slides his cum coated cock into Lycanroc's furry ass hole as Lycanroc Midnight Form looks up at him with an angry look across its face. Kukui fucks Lycanroc but stops because of him being exhausted. Lycanroc Midnight Form gets angry and scratches Kukui on his back spilling blood onto the living room floor. Rocky comes to his aid attacking Lycanroc Midnight Form using Dusk Slash injuring the lead Lycanroc Midnight Form causing it to run off back to its home, Clawmark Hill. 

Kukui's grabs one of his lab coat, then quickly puts on a pair of briefs, short pants and shoes as he and a worried Rocky head to the Pokémon Center. Kukui tells Nurse Joy about his injury from Lycanroc Midnight Form and goes to get treated.  
"Don't worry, Rocky. I'll be back in a few minutes. Be a good boy."  
Kukui winces with pain as he's led into a room to patch up his wounds. Rocky sits and waits patiently for his trainer, Kukui with a sad, worried look on its face and has his head down. Rocky is growling sadly and a few tears run down his eyes. 

After spending the night at the Pokémon center and his injuries healed, Kukui wakes up Rocky by petting his chin and scratching behind Rocky's ears. Rocky wakes up and he wraps his arms around Rocky, who's a Lycanroc Dusk Form. He's laughs as Rocky affectionately licks his hand and his cheek and barking happily. He and Rocky walk home and arrive at the house 20-30 minutes later. Kukui sits on the couch and he turns on the TV to his favorite show; Rocky sits next to him with Rocky's head in his lap. He combs his fingers through Rocky's fur and petting him as he smiles down at his wolf dog Pokémon. 

Kukui picks up Rocky in his arms as he heads into his bedroom. He starts to strip off his clothes as he lays on his bed just in his green briefs. Rocky wakes up and climbs on top of him and giving him kisses as Rocky's tongue land on his mouth and cheeks. He laughs while petting Rocky. 

"I'm sorry I scared you there, Rocky."  
Rocky responds by licking his chest and he relaxes as Rocky's tongue lick on one his nipples then the other getting him hard. His cock is staring against the fabric of his briefs. He cups his bulge with both his hands caressing his aching cock.  
"Rocky calm down a little boy." Rocky looks up at him with a little pleading look. "Okay, okay. Just be gentle okay, buddy." Rocky barks and Kukui arches upward as Rocky has the waistband oh his underwear between his teeth. Kukui watches as Rocky carefully removes the underwear he's wearing down his legs. Rocky throws Kukui's underwear on the floor then starts to lick Kukui's cock and balls, and Kukui's asshole. 

Kukui moans and groans, and cries in pleasurable bliss as Rocky's saliva is getting him more hard. He looks down as Rocky turns around as his tail is in Kukui's face. Rocky starts licking Kukui's feet as his toes wriggles when Rocky's tongue is on them. 

After that, Kukui wants Rocky to fuck him so he directs Rocky's cock to line up with his hole. Rocky lays on his back with his front and back paws in the air. Kukui is above him and he lowers himself so his asshole lines up when Rocky's cock, sliding himself onto his wolf dog cock. He braces his hands on either side of him and Rocky. Kukui moves up and down as Rocky's light orange cock. He lays himself down on the floor as he has Rocky in his arms with Rocky's cock still in his ass.

"Fuck me Rocky. Please boy. I'm ready for it. You can do it, buddy."  
Kukui says in Rocky's ear. Rocky's tongue gives him wet kisses on his cheek. He feels Rocky slamming his cock into him, going faster by the minute as Kukui screaming out and with Rocky howling, both in fiery sensational pleasure. He feels Rocky's cock twitch in his ass as Rocky's cum slides down his ass. Rocky removes his cock from Kukui's ass. He shot a load of cum on his chest which Rocky licked up eagerly. Kukui reaches down grabbing some of Rocky's cum with his fingers licking the meaty juiciness. 

They lay curled up in each other's warm but sweaty embrace with Kukui burying his face in Rocky's furry mane. The next day, Kukui and Rocky take a bath together cleaning each other up. At the breakfast table. Kukui tells his friends; Professor Sycamore, Meyer, Brendan and Norman about the events that happened that he didn't record on video. About how he was fucked by the lead Lycanroc from Clawmark Hill, him being injured by said Lycanroc and then getting fixed up and the wonderful day he and Rocky had together. Rocky is eating his food and looks up at Kukui howling up at him happily. 

Kukui and Rocky decide to spend the day at the beach for the day. They ran on to the beach with Kukui smiling and Rocky jumping on him as he falls down on the sandy beach. Kukui laughs as Rocky sits in his lap licking him. The sun shines down at them.


End file.
